1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a finely adjustable mounting system. The invention further relates to panels capable of supporting substantially planar articles such as printed circuit boards (sometimes referred to herein as either "boards" or "PCBs"). The panels may be connected to a storage unit using the mounting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable storage units with panels connected thereto find utility in a wide variety of environments and applications. In one industrial application, for example, a specially configured storage system serves as a storage unit, and panels forming part of the storage unit hold PCBs. Typically, boards are stored by supporting only their edges to avoid damage to the components mounted thereon. Because the PCBs can vary widely in size, and usually have only a small margin at their edges available for being supported without disturbing the components thereon, the system must be adjustable within close tolerances to securely hold the PCBs. Accordingly, storing PCBs presents special challenges to storage system designers.
Adjustable storage units are useful in many phases of PCB manufacture. Typically, the assembly of PCBs includes the steps of forming the circuit runs on the boards, mounting electronic components and connectors, soldering the electronic components and connectors, placing a protective coating on the boards, and testing the completed boards for faults and performance. Each of these steps may take place at a separate work station in an assembly plant, necessitating transport of the PCBs between locations and possible storage of the PCBs at each work station pending completion of a particular assembly step.
PCBs are relatively fragile and oftentimes very expensive to make, especially to make fault-free. Accordingly, an adjustable storage system for securely holding the PCBs for transport and/or storage is commercially very important to avoid damage to the PCBs and the related unnecessary expense.
Storage systems are known in the prior art having a pair of opposing panels disposed vertically to hold the edges of the boards. One or both side surfaces of the panels have raised portions creating grooves for receiving the edges of the boards. The raised portions may be diamond-shaped to create the grooves therebetween, which hold the boards at an angle. One such storage system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,517 which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the storage system described in the '517 patent, the panels are movably supported along parallel, horizontal support members disposed within cut-out portions of the panels. Thumbscrews threaded through openings on the edges of the panels secure the panels to the support members at any selected location.
The panel described in the '517 patent includes a vertical partition member dividing the panel into two sections. The partition member can be attached at different locations on the surface of the panel permitting different size printed circuit boards to be loaded on the panel on either side of the partition member.
The need for an adjustable storage system wherein a pair of opposing panels may be precisely positioned to hold PCBs of various sizes with close tolerances has been identified. There is also a need for this precise positioning to be repeatable every time a particular PCB size is to be held. Moreover, a need has been identified for the opposing panels to be able to hold the PCBs both at an angle or horizontally.